Different Yet The Same
by Rin8799
Summary: Hi, I'm Kagami Rin. I'm going to tell you how I met my best friend, boy friend, and husband to be. Me and my husband to be is different yet we're also the same. Mind hearing me out?
1. Different?

Different Yet the Same

I'm 21 years old Kagami Rin! Well soon to be Kagamine. I like the way it sound, Kagamine Rin. I'm going to tell you my love life history. Is that okay? Well you must say yes, or I'll road roller you!

Let me start this off with what my status is.

There's a website in this world. A website called Ceypton's stars. There you can watch and listen music video from students that graduated from Crypton high school. It's like a youtube sensation. They called us, Vocaloid.

There's many Vocaloid member. I'm one of them. The fans of Vocaloid started making ranks. Their ranks is with names. For example, 1st is Diva. 2nd is Angel and Demon. 3rd is King and Queen and so on.

Diva, is the highest one, and only one have reached that title, Hatsune Miku. My best friends who LOVES leeks.

Angel and Demon is the second highest. I'm the Angel. The Angel of Vocaloid, Kagami Rin. Nice isn't it?

Third thing you must know is I, Kagami Rin HATES I repeat HATES Neru. Neru have is the chief of Vocaloid. Guess what, Chief is like the 91st ranks from 135 ranks.

Now let's get on with mu story; Story of my Love life...

Shall we?


	2. Demon & Angel

**Demon & Angel**

****Hy! I'm the 4 years old Rin. I'm the one in charge of telling you how I meet my best friend!

Well it goes like this,...

I'm walking down the street right after I treat Miku some leek flavor ice cream. Ok, not some, Plenty ice cream. Maybe Miku is an ice cream addict like Kaito, or Miku just like everything when it comes to leek. Ugh, can't take leeks!

I'm wearing my favorite uniform, I got my black shorts with yellow belt, a black t-shirt under my white shirt, my usual 4 clips hang proudly on my bangs. Black converse and the bracelet Miku and Kaito gave me. It have this little leek, orange, ice cream, road roller, banana and an angel feather.

It's like a symbol of my friends. Miku as leeks, Kaito as ice cream, Orange as me, road roller is what I like, a banana just for fun and an angel feather just a symbol. You'll know why sooner or later.

If you're thinking why I, a 4 years old girl would wear something like this. It's because I'm one of the special student. Miku and Kaito is also one of the special student. Special student is students from Crypton school who got into the Top 5. We don't dress like our age would. We have over-creative thinking.

Crypton high school is really special as I tell you. It's where the big hit singers came from like, Sakine Meiko. I hope I can be in Vocaloid one day.

Sorry, I'm easy to be distracted.

I arrived at a park known as HeaLl park. They say, that this park is where the Demon and Angel met. They fell in love but it was a forbidden love between an Angel and a Demon. They cut their wings and became human and met up here in this park. Other say this is where Heaven and Hell meet.

Again, easy to be distracted.

I sat down at the bench and drink this orange juice I bought along with a few banana juice. I look around and saw a group of boys smirking at me. They came over to me like they just want to be friends but I know they want something more than just being 'friends'.

"My what an Angel we have here" one of them who looks like the leader said to me. I stare them down like I want to throw up. Flinching at the nickname they gave me. I need to stand my ground... right.

"Maybe you don't want to mess with this angel" I shot right back. They back away a little not expecting I'll answer like that. Few second later they came closer smirking. I was just about to give them another glare and maybe get the hell out of them but, someone beat me to it.

"Sorry, something the matter?" the boy who beat me asked them. Giving his back to me I can see their scared face and his honey blond hair. His honey blonde hair is darker than mine though.

"I-i-it's The DEMON!" the leader scream and run with his followers behind.I just blink at them for pointing at the boy in front of me. Also they said he's a demon...

The boy spun around to check me. I saw his messy bangs and I notice his hair is actually tied to a ponytail. His eyes looks distant and cold, like no one would ever make contact with it. The boy seems to be thinking of saying something but just can't seem to find the right word.

"Thanks for saving me" I said softly. He looks at me like what I said is unbelievable. "Something wrong?" I asked. He looks at me again this time somehow I saw a glimpse hope in his eyes. It was replaced quickly with the distant and cold eyes again.

"No... just... uh... no... um... No one ever talk to me like that before" he explain, slowly and stuttering a bit. If you looks at his eyes he might seems like he's going to kill you. If you look deeper, you'll see he just want a friend. Plus, he's actually quiet cute and handsome. Why won't anyone talk to him?

"Mind to share?" I asked him. I just want to know why. Why they call him a demon? Why his eyes is distant? Why they ignore him? Why do all of that when he can became like the prince of his school. I mention him to sit beside me, he obey. I hand him one of the banana juice for my gratitude. He took it fast and finish it in a few seconds.

"It might be boring though" He warned me. I just shrugged it off.

"I think it'll be interesting" I answer him with a curious smile. He looks at me again and look at the scenery in front of him.

"It start when I moved in this Crypton school. I don't quiet fit in. The others want to test me. Then they did. Though they fail. I'm the smartest and fastest in class. I love making music. I got perfect physical. I'm just... perfect they say. I do lack at something. Communication. They just don't seem to understand me. I can't seem to understand them as well" He said. He looks sad at saying those things. I giggle at the thought.

"What?" He asked. I laugh while he's looking at me with a 'what?' expression.

"Just that we're the same yet different" I said. He throw the empty juice bottle to a trash can nearby. Quickly as it is, it's in. "They say that I'm so smart I can skip a grade. My father loves sport so I'm kind of in it too. Music is what my Mom always taught me. I got my mother blonde hair and my father blue eyes. So they said I'm perfect too. But, unlike you, I have a cheerful attitude. Ever since then in two days, they started calling me Angel" I said. I try to smile at him. But, thinking about this nickname somehow makes me sad. He looks at me. Like looks deeply in my eyes trying to find something no one will ever realize.

"You're hiding your feeling with that sometimes fake attitude" He said clearly. I can feel my eyes went wide. He saw me through just by looking into my eyes. That's... interesting? not the word I'm looking for.

"How did you?" I stutter. My bangs hid my eyes. I can see him through it. He looks at me like his caring but his eyes just so... hard to tell.

"Somehow I feel like I can understand you and you can understand me" he said. My eyes open, my lips curved to a smile and I stand up offering my hand to him.

"Kagami Rin, 2-A Crypton School. Vocalist, Pianist and Guitarist. I hope we can be friends" I said. He looks at me and shake my hand.

"Kagamine Len, 2-C Crypton School. Vocalist, Violinist and Guitarist. I know we can be friends" he answer. For the first time, I saw him smile. His smile, doesn't fit his Demon nickname. His smile is so gentle I bet he can be the other Angel. I giggle and he laugh.

The rest of the day I spent playing and getting to know Len. He also start to know me, it's after a few week we realize we know each other like the back of our head.

When we finish 2nd grade we move on to 3rd grade and we're in the same class. We share our desk and we are so active. Though we're equal. It's hard to even predict who'll be the smartest in class.

The last hot topic of gossip for 5 months is;

"The Demon and Angel are friends?"


	3. Left and Right 1

**Left and Right**

Yo! I'm 9 year old Rin. I'm going to tell you the first time Len was jealous.

* * *

The morning came and surprisingly Rin woke up earlier than usual. She ran under the early morning sunlight. All around the corners of street, Rin finally found the building she was looking for. The building could be say old. From the outside there's no sign of anyone living there well, it looked like a haunted building.

Rin walked in making no sound from her feet, trying to get on a similar like stage. The floor of the stage must be strong, there's a grand piano after all. Around the grand piano a groaning sound was heard, Rin was not showing surprised expression at all. Then suddenly a boy figure came up. Even with the sunlight shining down on the figure it's easy to know that the figure have honey blonde hair. Rin put down all her stuff down and hugged the boy.

"Rinto! I missed you!" Rin said. She was answered with a soft 'me too' and a hug. The boy, Rinto, stopped the hug. "Geez you slept in this building again!"

"Well, it can't be help, it was the nearest to the airport and I need to save up for another flight" Rinto answered as he patted Rin's head lightly. Rin stomped all around and started picking the stuff she put down. "By the way Rin, I have presents"

"Of the course. You always promise. I'm still wishing you never forget to buy me an orange" Rin answered. Rinto laugh at her while taking stuff out of his bag. A pair of shoe at the grand piano, a black light coat around Rin shoulder, and a bag of orange was given to Rin.

"Shoe from America, coat from London and oranges from Rio de Janeiro. Wait, there's still a few more" Rinto seemed to be busy again with his stuff again. Then he took out the clothes from inside. Rin started to worried about his scattered things on the floor. But then Rinto seemed to be finished. He bring out a small box. When he opened it, something shines from the sunlight. The sunlight dimmed a little and a necklace was shown. "It's a necklace from Indonesia"

"YOU WENT TO INDONESIA?" Rin shouted. Rinto was taken back a little but laughed at Rin.

"Yes, practically I did" Rinto answered.

"Not fair"

"One day, one day I'll bring you too. Oh,right. I remembered you like-"

"love" Rin cuts in.

"love playing piano so I made this, uh... what key is it again?"

"It's... Wait a minute, you made it?"

"Yup! A blacksmith from Indonesia was really nice, his daughter was a pianist so he know the keys very well. Oh there's a ..."

"I don't want to see the photo. If I heard you right you say was?"

"her daughter passed away, he said she was beautiful. But, she passed away before she play a classic song to the black smith like she promise" Rinto stopped to looked at Rin. Rin's eyes full of curiousity so he continued. "Her daughter went from the city to go to Bandung where she knew someone could teach her there. In her letters she always promise to play a special song for her father, the blacksmith. Sometimes she sent pictures too. One day, she came back. She can't bring a piano so she bring a keyboard. But, when they were in preparations of playing, before even touching a key, a fire start. A kid was lost in a burned house. The blacksmith daughter saved the child, but couldn't save herself. She died there, before even playing"

"That's sad"

"I know. Maybe, just maybe... wait never mind. There's a somewhat like a counterpart for it. Here it's the ... key. Give it anyone you like"

With that they left the building to went back to Rin's house. For all day, they did lots of things.

* * *

"Kagamine Len" In the class the teacher was checking students absent at the morning. Len sat beside Rin's empty chair. Shouting a 'Present' to the teacher Len can't take his eyes out of Rin's empty desk and his mind can't think of anything else than Rin, Rin, Rin and Rin.

"Kagami Rin" The teacher called out. Snapping from his imaginations, Len remembered what Rin said, 'if a teacher asked where I am just say 'he' came'. "Anyone know where Rin is?"

"Um, Ma'am Rin said to me 'he' came" Len said, in his head he was shouting how the hell will the teacher knew who is 'he'. But, when he looked at the teacher expression he was surprised.

"Hm... 'he' came, and I said to her to inform me if 'he' came. Rin..." The teacher sigh, then followed by the whole class sighing too. When the teacher went out, the whole class started talking about 'he'.

Len's thinking: What? the teacher and the whole class know who 'he' is but me? Hey! Someone tell me who is 'he'!?


End file.
